Pinako's Missing Screws
by Phyco girl
Summary: Edward/Winry. A search for spare parts and a mechanic's secret. Complete.
1. The Beginning

**AN:** Okay, revamped this, this is the first reconstructed chap.-- enjoy! -Love P.G.

_Disclaimer:_ _What do you think?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**One: The Beginning **

Winry sighed, her eyes squeezed tight in frustration. Both of the girl's fists were clenched and swung at her sides. "Let me guess..." All at once her eyes popped open, cheeks growing red in a fit of rage. "You broke it, AGAIN!"

Edward took a couple of steps back, knowing this situation all too well. Well, actually, most knew what happened when Edward came home, but to fully understand the oncoming events you must first understand these two: Edward and Winry. They were not the, err, most _calm _people, but were certainly... determined.

Which is why Winry promptly tackled that 'traitor' to the ground.

Thankfully, everything eventually simmered down, and Ed was unceremoniously dragged to their destination: Rush Valley. A place where they could easily find anything needed, which in this case, lucky for Edward, was just screws. Apparently all of Pinako's had mysteriously dissapeared.

It was a sunny day, clear and bright, perfect really. Actually, Edward couldn't help but wish to be anywhere else as he carefully considered each shop. Winry, growing ever impatient, elbowed him swiftly in the side until he scowled waved a hesitant finger. "That place okay?" he said with a glare, still sore from Winry's tendency to cause damage to some very vital places.

"It's fine," she replied coolly, brushing past him, "Though, we wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for a certain _somebody_."

Briskly, the pair entered the store only to find a long line, "Eh, let's just go somewhere else..." he mumbled, lazily making his way to the door. But before he could escape, Winry sharply seized his wrist.

"No, you wait here. _You_ hauled us in here in the first place!"

At this he grimaced and pulled away from her vice grip, "No way! And don't forget, YOU dragged ME here!"

She rolled her eyes, then tapped a large man, a pro wrestler perhaps, on the shoulder. He swiveled around to face her. "Yes?"

"Um..." Winry whimpered, "Mister, could you please hold him for me... he just attacked me out of nowhere and—" Scornfully, he watched Winry skip out of the shop, cherry lips curled in a satisfied smile.

It was going to be one long day... especially if he spent it held by the scruff of his shirt.


	2. Sparkle, Glitter, Uhhh

**Two: Sparkle, Giltter, Uh...**

It had been an hour, one cruel, painstakingly horrible hour, but FINALLY. He was at the head of the line. The man had left and let him go, with a terrifying scowl though, and Ed couldn't help but know that it was... partially his fault. He _had_ been the one to break his automail, resulting in no easyalchemy--- you try to draw a transmutation circle in a vice grip!

"Your stuff?" the cashier drawled, a bored expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah." Only then did Edward realize he hadn't grabbed the screws. "Uh, can I get them really quick, I forgot to—"

"You're holding up the line ma'am."

"Look here," started Ed, getting steadily more impatient, "First off, who're you callin' a woman!? Secondly, I've been waiting here for—"

"Ed!" There was a flurry of blonde hair and before he could even finish off his sentence, Winry had snatched his arm in hers and was dragging him down the rows of busy shops. There was no exclamation, she simply stopped dead in her tracks and stared, mesmerized. Her eyes sparkled in pure joy. He couldn't help it, he turned his head to look at what was so wonderful, but groaned as soon as he saw it. Not again...

"The craftsmanship, the detail, Edward, the artist had to be a genius! How would you even think to—" He let her rant for what seemed like milleniums before saying:

"How much is it?"

"Does price really matter?" retorted Winry, she had turned her head to him. By now her eyes were glittering, her chest was pressed flush against his arm, and Edward was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, "What matters is how happy this will make me!" She wriggled against him hopefully and he had to look away. What the hell? Why was nausea suddenly overtaking him? He was getting a splitting headache! Would she stop all that moving already? So, of course, he said what any guy would in this situation:

"No way." She frowned and loosened her grip on him, he felt oddly dissapointed. He looked between her and the pricy metal toy and grunted, "Will this pay for my repairs, and would you STOP injuring me for the rest of the day?"

Twisting her mouth this way and that, she finally pursed her lips and answered, "Fine, but you have to carry it around."

"Err..." wait, wasn't he the one bargaining here? "Okay...but we really should get those screws and move on."

"Thank you!" She chirped giddily, pulling him inside the store with her. Screws? Who cared? She just wanted to play with her expensive new toy, and her free one too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**AN:** Had you guessed? The free toy is Ed (err, not like that! But he's pretty much her unknowing slave right now XX). Ah, Ed, ever the hormonal teenage boy :-).


	3. Found

**Three: Found **

After lugging the heavy piece of machinery three blocks, Ed couldn't take it anymore. He propped the package and himself against the wall of another automail store. Winry looked him over, unimpressed.

"Wow, thought you'd hold out longer than that." she mused. He simple glanced at her, tired. Sighing, she took a seat beside him and poked him playfully in the shoulder, "Just joking, now come on." Content on , Winry tugged Ed into the store by the wrist. This time he didn't complain, just wiped the sweat from his brow and followed her in.

A small bell rang joyously as they entered, and the man sitting at the counter greeted them cheerily, "How may I help you two? You know, we have a lover's sale today. All couples get ten percent off selected items!" Both nodded warily, the words not really sinking in.

"Couple, right..." Winry murmured. Wait, couple? COUPLE!? "Y-you sick bastard!" she screeched. The salesman was caught off guard as she began yelling and thrashing Ed about, who was still attached to her by the wrist.

"What?" Ed murmured, still a bit out of it.

"He thinks we're a-a... _couple_." Winry seethed, careful to train a glare on the man who was now backing slowly away. "Seriously, do you really think I would ever date THIS shorty!? Come on, I'm three inches taller than him!"

"Two and three fourths!" yelled Edward, recovering from his bout of haziness, "Do we LOOK like a couple!? Because...we AREN'T!" Okay, maybe not fully recovered.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. I--- well, I was just announcing today's special!" exclaimed the salesman, shielding his head with his arms in self defense.

"Yeah you better be!" Winry continued before catching on, "Oh...um... sorry?"

Both stared blankly at each other before straightening themselves out and making their way over to the screws section as the store clerk was starting to creep them out. There was an entire floor devoted to screws, which, honestly, seemed kind of obsessive to him. The shop even had a list of the available screw sizes, colors, and... designs available. Edward took notice of this and started reading:

**_SIZES_ **

_Xxxxxxxxxx large, Xxxxxxxxx large, Xxxxxxxx large, Xxxxxxx large, Xxxxxx large, Xxxxx large, Xxx large, Xx large, X large, Large, Large/Medium, Medium, Small/Medium, Small, X small, Xx small, Xxx small, Xxxx small, Xxxxx small, Xxxxxx small, Xxxxxxx small, Xxxxxxxx smal, lXxxxxxxxx small, Xxxxxxxxxx small... _

Maybe colors would be shorter...

**_COLORS_ **

_Red, Red/orange, Dark orange, Orange, Light orange, Orange/yellow, Dark yellow, Yellow, Light yellow, Yellow/green, Light green, Green, Dark green, Aqua, Light aqua, Light blue, Cerulean, Blue, Dark blue, Navy, Indigo, Dark purple, Dark violet, Violet, Light violet, Lavender, Light pink, Bubblegum, Pink, Dark pink, Salmon, Peach, Cream, White, Ivory, Light gray, Gray, Wolf, Dark gray, Black, Ink, Charcoal, Dark brown, Brown, Light brown, Toasted marshmallow... _

Forget that... well there was still designs. I mean, you couldn't come up with that many designs...

_DESIGNS… _

_Lime green swirls with red pigs, Lime green swirls with red/orange pigs..._

After one look at the 4 poster long list for designs, Ed admittedly gave up. And at that they rushed out the door, this time him pulling her along. However, luck was not on their side and they found themselves repeating this action several more times as the selection and prices increased with every new store.

"Winry..." he huffed as they exited their 29th store that day, "What. the. HELL. is. WRONG. with. all. these. DAMN. STORES!?"

She groaned, frustrated, "No idea, but this was a disaster, thanks to _YOU_."

"What th—"

"I'm Edward Elric, I can't wait in line for ten minutes. Wahwahwah. If you hadn't been such a baby at the first shop we might have been finished HOURS ago!"

He scoffed, "YOU'RE the one that pulled me out of that line! Stop putting all the blame on me!"

"Well, I am. Thanks to you, my legs are sore, my back is sore, and I can't lift my head up any longer!"

"What are you, an old lady?" he simpered.

She glared at him, "No, this thing in my pocket has been digging into me all day!" In a bout of anger, she pulled the object from her pocket and...

"Pinako's missing screws..." Ed said, in amazement, "Wait, that means you had them all this time!"

"Nah," she pouted, then seamlessly stretched her lips into a mysterious smile Edward couldn't quite place, "Impossilbe."

-The End-


End file.
